Evviva Gli Sposi
by EndangeredAccord
Summary: When two people are perfect for each other, things just kind of fit into place. One-shot, GermanyxItaly. Human names used. Rated T for language and sensitive topics.


**Summary: When two people are perfect together, things just kind of fit into place. One-shot, GermanyxItaly. Human names used.**

Feliciano smoothed down the dress he'd willingly just squeezed himself into about half an hour ago. His chestnut hair lay straight against his head, his curl inevitably protruding out just like it always had (Elizabeta had attempted to gel it down, but that didn't work out for obvious reasons). He could feel his hands grow sweaty and his heartbeat thumped harshly against his chest. Apart from being incredibly nervous, he was ready. He'd been planning this for a long time and there was absolutely no way he was backing down, especially when someone so wonderful was waiting just outside those doors. The music started to play, Roderich at the piano, and the boys and girls in front of him started to gradually walk forward. Toris and Feliks were the first to go arm-in-arm down to the front, splitting to the sides as they neared the end. Next in line were Gilbert and Elizabeta who did the same as the first two, leaving Feliciano and Lovino to pick up the rear. Lovino stood closer to his anxious younger brother, whispering to him in Italian that everything would be fine. The older started walking, practically towing his brother behind him. Feliciano clutched his bouquet tightly and followed slowly, glancing all around the church. When he caught sight of the blond man standing just a few feet away from him, however, he started to walk faster. He wanted to get to the end as quickly as possible now, to stare into those pools of blue, to hold hands with the man he was to be wed to. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the impatient Italian, he and Lovino stopped at the end of the runner, looking up at the minister.

"Who gives this woman," the minister cleared his throat, quickly correcting himself, "excuse me, who gives this _man_ to be married?"

"I do," Lovino grumbled, slowly letting go of his little brother. He quickly shot a glare at the German as if telepathically saying 'you hurt him and I will kill you, you damn Potato Bastard' and sat in the front row of pews where Antonio placed his arm over Lovino's shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Feliciano bounded over to the front and captured the blonde's hands in his own, grinning up at the German. He looked so stunning in his tux it made Feliciano want to just kiss him. But, unfortunately, he couldn't just yet. Ludwig smiled back down at him, his face turning a shade of red.

The minister smiled and started the ceremony with the vows. About halfway through Feliciano choked up, delaying it for a short moment. It was difficult for him not to start crying like a baby; he was just so happy. The man he loved stood in front of him and stroked his hands with his thumbs, trying his hardest to calm the small man down. It was evident that Ludwig too had tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, although he would never admit it. Once he collected himself, he continued to repeat after the minister, his voice a bit softer than it had been previously. When it got to Ludwig's turn, he had flawlessly repeated after the minister, causing the Italian to pout jealously. The German had so much composure, even when he knew the blond was just as emotional as himself right now.

"Who has the rings?" The minister asked aloud to the party at the front, looking around at the groom's side and the bride's side for the referred. Elizabeta smiled and stepped forward, handing Feliciano the box holding the two wedding bands. She softly kissed him on the cheek and moved back to her spot, trying and failing to hold back her tears.

Feliciano softly took Ludwig's left hand and slipped the ring onto his third finger, tears falling unabashedly down his face. Ludwig took hold of the box and did the same to Feliciano, kissing his hand when he was finished.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and…well, I guess you're still considered the wife." Feliciano giggled and Ludwig nodded, smirking down at the brunette. "You may now kiss your bride."

Ludwig looked down at his wife and cupped his chin, tilting his head up and kissing him softly on the lips. Feliciano, however, didn't think that was good enough. He wrapped his arms around the German's neck and crushed their lips together making the blond chuckle slightly.

"Get a room!" Gilbert yelled, grinning at the just-married couple.

Feliciano pulled away and looked into his husband's glittering eyes, smiling gently. "Ti amo, Ludwig."

Ludwig softly smiled back. "Ich liebe Dich auch, Feliciano."

Feliciano giggled happily and let go of the German's neck, linking their arms together as they walked back down the aisle, cheers and whistles and hollers leading them out the doors.

The reception was held at a small park just a block away from the church. Tables and chairs adorned with red, white, green, black, and yellow cloth were set up next to a wooden dance floor that possessed a few speakers and a table for the DJ. Appetizers were served to the guests as the bride and groom's party stayed after to take pictures (which Feliciano was not happy about. Pictures always take forever). Once that was finally over with they made their way over to the reception, Ludwig and Feliciano hand-in-hand talking about different things (well, it was more like Feliciano was talking and Ludwig was just listening intently). They were both embraced with hugs and kisses once they got to the park, words of congratulations and encouragement spoken to them both.

After they all had dinner, which was pasta and wurst (of course), the bride and groom were called to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and Ludwig wrapped his around Feliciano's waist, dancing as closely as they could.

"You look beautiful, Feliciano," Ludwig whispered into his wife's ear, watching as the goosebumps rose on Feliciano's neck.

"Thank you, Ludwig. You look very handsome yourself," he giggled closing his eyes and laying his head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Are you ready for the honeymoon?" Ludwig's voice became deeper and much softer as he spoke. Feliciano gasped quietly and hid his tomato-red face into the crook of his husband's neck. That was all the response Ludwig needed as he held his wife closer to himself, grinning widely.

When the song was over, the DJ announced that it was time for the "father" to dance with his daughter and the "mother" to dance with her son. The predicament was altered somewhat, since neither of them had any parents, meaning that Lovino would dance with his brother and Gilbert would dance with his. The other guests found this quite amusing. Feliciano managed to hold his tipsy brother up as he attempted to dance, laughing lightheartedly when he noticed Gilbert swinging Ludwig around the floor, the German's face proudly portraying that he did not enjoy it one bit. The song was over and the guests clapped happily, smiling at the couple that made their way back to their seats.

The rest of the night was less eventful than it had previously been. A few guests stood up and said a little something, which, in turn, made Feliciano bawl like a baby. More hugs were exchanged, toasts were made, and the night ended as quickly as it began. One by one people said goodbye and went home, the memory of their friend's marriage implanted into their minds forever. Well, except for Lovino who was drunk off his ass (which Antonio was _not_ too happy about since that meant he had to haul the Italian home).

All in all, it was the perfect night for the perfect couple. And with that the bride and groom gave each other one more kiss before heading back to the hotel as husband and wife.

**Author Notes: Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ I had a lot of fun writing it. I had just gotten back from a wedding when I wrote this, so it should have all the necessary wedding-like things in it. I, for the life of me, could not come up with a title. So I looked through some Italian wedding traditions, and it said that during the reception a guest will shout 'Evviva gli sposi', which means 'long live the newlyweds'. Needless to say I'd found my title. ^_^ I rated it T for the word 'ass', and by 'sensitive topics' I meant the whole two men getting married thing. :3**


End file.
